In today's society, users are increasingly utilizing network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, access software services, request and receive various types of content, access software applications, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. As such users have become increasingly comfortable with technology in terms of performing their daily tasks, such users have begun to incorporate and integrate such technologies into many different facets of their lives. In particular, an increasing number of users are taking advantage of the Internet of Things (IoT), which is the network of physical objects embedded with software, sensors, electronics, and network connectivity that allows these objects to collect and exchange data between each other and with remote systems. For example, users are utilizing IoT devices to monitor and control various electrical and mechanical devices and systems at their homes, such as, but not limited to, lighting systems, air conditioning systems, ventilation systems, appliances, communication systems, entertainment systems, and security systems. Such systems and devices may often be remotely controlled by users via applications that execute on the users' smartphones.
While current technologies provide for many benefits and efficiencies, current technologies, such as IoT technologies, still have many shortcomings. In particular, current versions IoT technologies often provide limited ways in which to authenticate users into various systems and networks. For example, if a smartphone that is utilized to control a home automation system is stolen from a user, current technologies may enable the thief to remotely control the user's home automation system. While passive biometric devices have been utilized to authenticate users, such passive biometric devices are often very expensive to implement because they require specialized hardware. As a result, current methodologies and technologies associated with authenticating users may be modified so as to provide enhanced quality-of-service for users and companies. Such enhancements and improvements to methodologies and technologies may provide for improved customer satisfaction, increased security, and increased ease-of-use.